Rede Caribenha de Televisão
by Kadzinha
Summary: .:HIATUS:. - Já imaginaram os Piratas do Caribe em programas de TV brasileiros? Eu imaginei! summary besta , mandem reviews!
1. Jornal

Jornal do Caribe

Tan tan tan tan tan...(musiquinha do plantão da globo)

Locutor fala

-Está no ar mais uma edição do jornal do Caribe

Apresentadores Emely Alves e Thais Xavier falam

-Boa noite

-Boa noite

Emely:

-Hoje nós do Jornal do Caribe resolvemos sair às ruas de Tortuga e fazer uma pergunta

Thais continua:

-O que você faria se o mundo acabasse hoje?Boa noite Karen!

Karen falando diretamente de Tortuga:

-Boa noite Thais!Estamos aqui em Tortuga (Karen se abaixa e uma garrafa passa por cima dela) para entrevistar os piratas do Caribe que sinceramente não sei se vão responder alguma coisa, pois estão todos bêbados.Bom mais continuando vamos entrevistar aquele ali (Karen aponta para um pirata) ele parece estar menos bêbado.

Eles correm até o pirata

-Com licença, Senhor mais qual o seu nome?

-Gibbis

-Sr Gibbis você poderia dar um depoimento ao nosso jornal?

-Fale logo menina não tenho o dia inteiro!

-O que você faria se o mundo acabasse hoje?

-Eu ficaria bêbado!

-Mais isso o senhor já esta.

-Então o mundo que acabe.

-Ahn...Obrigado...

-Voltamos com mais informações depois Emely!

Na redação:

E-Obrigado Karen e agora vamos ver as noticias de hoje

T-Cotidiano

E-Red Skyataca de novo na cidade de santa madalena e seu capitão Fernandez nos deu uma declaração exclusiva

"Eu vou continuar atacando e matando todos e se você não estivesse sobre a proteção do código estaria morta também"

E-Essa foi à declaração

T-Esportes

E-A seleção do Caribe está classificada para as quartas de final no campeonato mundial de futebol.

T-Entretenimento

E-Hoje vai ser inaugurado o novo Museu de artes cênicas já que na ultima pilhagem este fora destruído novamente.

T-Economia

E-Dólar cai 1,03 e esta em baixa.

T-Internacional

E-Hussein se junta com Bush na luta contra o crime

T-Astrologia

E-Tia Dalma diz que o tempo está para os câncerianos e a mensagem do dia é a seguinte

Tia Dalma falando:

-Nenhum homem precisa se preocupar muito com o que tem na sua frente se ao seu lado tem uma boa mulher.

E-Mensagem dos telespectadores

T-E a Fernanda da Isla de Muerta manda um grande beijo para o Julian que nesse momento esta viajando com a Marinha Real.

E-Vamos voltar com a Karen

K-Caramba o que eu disse eu pedi sem molho e você me traz com molho.

Câmera-Karen ta gravando.

K-O que? Err...Estamos aqui com Elizabeth Swann.Elizabeth o que você faria se o mundo acabasse hoje?

-Acho que realizaria meu sonho de finalmente casar com Will

-Ah obrigado pela contribuição

Karen sai correndo

-Jack Spa...

-É CAPITÃO Jack Sparrow.

-Como quiser.O que você faria se o mundo acabasse hoje?

-Quando o mundo acabar eu te respondo.

-Ah...Vê se pode ainda me deixa falando sozinha!

-Por hoje é só.

Na redação:

-Bom por hoje é só voltamos com mais informações a qualquer momento boa noite a todos.

-Boa noite

tan tan tan tan tan (musiquinha do plantão de novo)

**Notas da autora:**realmente essa fic ta horrível mais mesmo assim espero que gostem!


	2. SuperPotC parte 1

Comercias: Você quer conhecer todo o Caribe? 

Então venha para a agencia semvc pacotes exclusivos para o norte do Caribe para o sul do Caribe para o oeste leste sudoeste nordeste e sudeste todos com escala em Port Royal.Venha ser feliz com a semvc. Que é muito feliz semvc e com seu dindin

Esta sendo amaldiçoado?

Então seus problemas acabaram!

Chegou o exclusivo livro "como escapar das maldições" escrito por nosso querido Capitão Jack Sparrow.E todo Caribe sabe que ele é muito bom em escapar de maldições, ilhas desertas, monstros marinhos, e ele só não é bom em escapar de tabefes...Mais isso não vem ao caso.

Se você foi traído por sua mulher com seu melhor amigo

Então compareça a palestra que Will Turner vai dar na Isla de Muerta ensinando como ignorar isso totalmente ficar com cara de bravo e ainda salvar seu amigo da morte.

Locutor fala:

Esta no ar mais um SuperPotC

Com nossa querida Jessy apresentando boa noite Jessy!

-Olá!Boa noite, e hoje nós temos como convidados o padre que não é santo Frederic, Giselle e Scarlet muito famosas em Tortuga, AnnaMaria o girl power do Pérola Negra, e nossas queridas comentaristas Lady KK., Barbie Tonha Girl, Lyy.Alves, Thazinha Poia, Keninha, e Bia Trize. Boa noite a vocês convidados!

F, A.M,G, S-Boa noite!

-E boa noite a nossas comentaristas!

Comentaristas-Boa noite!

-Vamos começar as entrevistas então com a AnnaMaria.Anna por que você deixou de integrar a tripulação do Pérola?

-O Jack me deu o barco então eu não precisaria ficar lá.Alem do mais eu sou uma mulher autônoma não posso ficar dependendo de Jack's da vida.

-Claro. Queridas vocês que estão em casa parem de ser submissas vamos lá!Vocês têm voz!

LadyKK.-Claro que nós temos voz e muita se todas as mulheres não se submeterem a tudo teremos mais respeito (Lady se levanta revoltada) eu acho isso muito errado porque...

Jessy-Esta bem pode se acalmar Lady entendemos seu recado.(Lady senta ainda com cara de revoltada) continuando Anna...Você esta namorando?

-Eu...Err...Eu estou noiva...

Lyy-Nossa por essa eu não esperava!

Thazinha-Você nunca espera por nada muito desinformada

Tonha-Não fala assim com ela!

Keninha-Não fala você assim com a Tha.

LadyKK.-SILENCIO!(todas olharam para ela) mais será possível que vocês não podem evitar um barraco?Eu sou a irmã mais nova e sou mais responsável dos que as quatro juntas (elas olharam para baixo)

L, K, To, Th, -Desculpa...(falaram ao mesmo tempo em tom baixo e ainda olhando pra o chão)

Lady-Ta bem mais agora quietas!

-Posso continuar (Jessy perguntou com o ar visivelmente irritado)

Comentaristas-Pode!

-Então Anna conte direito essa historia.

-Bom...

-Mais espera! Depois dos comerciais...


	3. SuperPotC parte 2

ATENÇÃO: CAPITULO MAIS SÉRIO devido a minha falta de criatividade...Rs

Volta dos comerciais:

-Voltamos! E pra você que esta começando a ver o programa estamos aqui com a AnnaMaria e ela começou a contar sobre seu noivado,continue Anna

-Bem quando eu ainda tripulava o Pérola fomos a Port Royal porque o Capitão queria ver seu "sobrinho"...

Bia Trize-Mais pêra ai que historia é essa de sobrinho?

Anna-Filho da Elizabeth com o Will ou talvez do Jack com a Elizabeth ou do Comodoro isso não vem ao caso...(falou pensativa)

Jessy-Como assim do Jack?

Anna-Nada besteira minha...

Jessy-Hum...(falou muito desconfiada)

Lyy vendo o clima resolveu intervir

Lyy-Continue Anna

Anna-Ai eu fui passear pela cidade...Estava vendo os navios no cais quando vejo o Antônio...

Lady-O Antônio irmão do Jack?

Anna-Não, você acha?Eu heim...Antônio é um pirata! Bom ele era um pirata deixou a vida de pirataria pra ficar comigo foi a maior prova de amor que eu já recebi...(Anna estava com os olhinhos brilhando)

Thazinha-Ai que fofo ta apaixonada...(Anna Sorriu)

Jessy-Muito obrigada Anna!Agora vamos falar com Giselle e Scarlet.E ai meninas como estão?

G,S-Otimas!

Jessy-É verdade que vocês são muito famosas em é a vida por lá?

Scarlet-Hum...Nenhum guarda, nenhuma pessoa que não esteja completamente bêbada, uma bagunça total...Realmente Tortuga é um paraíso!

Giselle-Falou pouco mais falou bonito! Alias você anda policiando o Jack?Ele nunca mais veio ter uma "conversa" conosco.(Jessy a fuzilou com o olhar e ela percebendo completou)Ah calma é só brincadeirinha...

Jessy-É bom que seja mesmo!

As comentaristas riram baixinho

Jessy-Gostariam de deixar telefone para contato?

Giselle-Não.Basta você ir a Tortuga para nos achar...

Jessy-Ok então!Então Frederic como vai a vida?

Frederic-Tirando eu ainda não ter encontrado o tesouro esta ótima

Jessy-Fiquei sabendo que você tem alguns herdeiros por ai?

F-Isso é coisa que se pergunte a um padre?

J-Vai nós sabemos que de santo você não tem nada...

F-Creio que herdeiro não...Mais herdeiras

Ele falou olhando firmemente para Giselle que abaixou a cabeça

O clima estava propício para um barraco e Bia Trize não deixou de perceber e na maior cara de pau perguntou

BT-Então a Giselle é sua filha?

F-O que?...Bom... É...

J-Deixemos esse assunto para uma outra noite!E é uma pena mais o programa já esta acabando mais antes eu queria mandar um beijinho especial para minha "madrinha" Srta K Beijo dinda...

Lady-E eu vou mandando um beijo a todos que mandam comentários a nossa emissora em especial:

Taty Black

Etecetera

Katie Sparrow

K.

Lyy

Lyy-Eu!

Lady-Não o nome da menina é Lyy

Lyy-Ah Tah!

Jessy-Antes de ir um recadinho!Vocês sabem que a nossa emissora esta completando quase uma semana (quanto tempo) então para comemorar o beija sapo é especial com nada mais nada menos que o Capitão Jack Sparrow regras:

Vocês poderão se inscrever até o dia 30 desse mês através das reviews nelas vocês terão que responder a seguinte pergunta "se você fosse seqüestrado pelo Pérola o que você faria?" as três respostas mais criativas participarão do beija sapo disputando um beijo do princi...Ops pirata!Critérios de escolha só depois...Mil Beijos até o próximo programa!

Comentaritas e convidados-variações de tchau

Musiquinha de final de SuperPotC...

**N/A:agora tem concurso mais ó que e só até o dia 30 desculpem a demora e o capitulo ter ficado horrível por isso pra compensar coloquei o concurso K.bJooO.**


	4. vencedoras do concurso

Vim aqui falar que as vencedoras foram 

..AnA ClAra SpArRow..

Etecetera

Senhorita K

Agradeço a todas que participaram do concurso.Quem sabe em uma próxima edição?

Quem escolheu foi minha queridíssima amiga Sra Depp (prefiro não revelar o nome verdadeiro dela rs) ah e ela existe sim ok? Se alguém duvidar vou colocar pra conversar no MSN com ela...

As vencedoras.Gostaria que respondessem as seguintes perguntas:

Seu nick é nome, sobrenome, nome fictício ou apelido?

Quantos anos vocês tem?

Quanto tempo não beija?

Como é o quarto de vocês?

Do que vocês gostam?

Amigos do peito, aqueles que poderiam falar um pouquinho de vocês (pode ser um depoimento seu no orkut ou peça a uma pessoa que escreva um pouco sobre você)

Parte do corpo que vocês mais gostam?

Uma musica para tentar conquistar o Capitão? (se possível onde posso encontrar a letra e quem canta)

E só para avisar que o programa beija sapo esta sendo cortado as provas são só essas e boa sorte as 3...

K.bJooO

Atenciosamente LadyKK.

Como isso não é bem um capitulo vou colocar a letra de uma musica muito linda que eu particularmente amo...

**Avril Lavigne - Complicated**   
_Avril Lavigne_

Uh huh, life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is

Cause life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?

Lay back it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

you will see

I like you the way you are

When we're drivin' in your car

and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

And you fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

You come over unannounced

dressed up like you're somethin' else

where you are and where it's at you see

you're making me

laugh out when you strike your pose

take off all your preppy clothes

you know you're not fooling anyone

when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else

Watching your back, like you can't relax

Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

and You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into

honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

Somebody else round everyone else

You're watching your back, like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

and You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into

honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like your somebody else

gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no no

**Avril Lavigne - Complicated** (tradução)  
_Avril Lavigne_

Complicado

Uh, uh, a vida é assim.

Uh, uh, uh, é assim que é

Porque a vida é assim

Uh, uh uh é assim que é.

Fique frio, está gritando por quê?

Relaxe, isso já foi feito.

E se você apenas deixasse estar

Você verá

Eu gosto de você como você é

Quando estamos andando em seu carro

E você está conversando cara a cara comigo,

Mas você se tornou

Outra pessoa perto dos outros

Você está cauteloso,

Como se não conseguisse relaxar

Você está tentando ser legal,

Mas parece um idiota para mim

Diga-me

Refrão:

Por que você tem que deixar as coisas tão

Complicadas?

Veja, o jeito que você age, como se fosse outra

Pessoa,

Me deixa frustrada!

A vida é assim,

E você cai, e você rasteja, e você quebra,

E você pega o que você recebe e

Transforma isso em honestidade

E me prometa que eu nunca vou descobrir que você está

fingindo

Não não não

Você chega sem avisar

Vestido como se fosse especial

Onde você está e onde isso está, você entende.

Você me faz rir, quando faz pose,

Tire todas essas roupas de mauricinho

Você sabe que não está enganando ninguém

Quando você se tornou

Refrão

Fique frio, está gritando por quê?

Relaxe, isso já foi feito.

E se você apenas deixasse estar

Você verá

Refrão

Letra retirada do site vagalume http:**_barrabarra_**vagalume**_ponto_**uol**_ponto_**com**_ponto_**br**_barra_**avril-lavigne**_barra_**complicated**_ponto_**html

Como não é permitido link aqui retirem tudo que esta em negrito e substituam por seus respectivos nomes.

Agradeço a todas as reviews e que bom que vocês gostaram...xD

K.bJooOz extremamente felixD


	5. Beija Sapo Ana C Sparrow

-Olá meus queridos e queridas, eu Dani Voodo Quenn estou aqui mais um dia com vocês no nosso beija sapo de natal (o tema foi mudado rsrs) e comigo o nosso pirata favorito.Tudo bem Capitão Sparrow?

-Querida...Pode me chamar de Jack sim?

-Ta bem Jack.

-Eu estou ótimo bem melhor agora que estou com você

-Calminha capitão você esta aqui para ficar com as nossas pretendentes de hoje.Ana Clara Sparrow, Etecetera e Senhorita K...Vamos começar com a Ana (vai até Ana)

Ana seu nick é nome, sobrenome, nome fictício ou apelido?

Ana-Nome!

Dani-Hum...Você é parente do capitão?

Ana-Mais ou menos

Dani-Como assim mais ou menos?

Ana-Ah ele é meu marido

Jack-MARIDO???

Ana-De mentira relaxa capitão...Eu ainda não sou sua esposa pretendo me tornar

Dani-Uh a garota é decidida...Cuidado capitão.

Jack-Eu adoro o perigo

Dani-E o clima vai esquentando...Mais e ai Ana quantos anos você tem garota?

Ana-13

Jack-Novinha heim?

Ana-Talvez...(falou deixando um mistério no ar)

Dani-E ai Ana quanto tempo não beija na boca?

Ana-Sabe que eu não lembro

Dani-Ta mal heim?

Ana-Tenho perda de memória recente.

Dani-Recente sei...

Ana-Err...

Dani-Continuando... Como é o seu quarto?

Ana-Resumindoo...Muito bagunçado! Mais com tudo q eu gosto! É claro.

Dani-O quarto sempre é bagunçado hehehe. Do que você gosta?

Ana-Ah. Sou uma pessoa que PARECE emo...Ama ouvir musica...Ama as amigas...MEIO barrakera...Amo dançar e cantar Apesar desse não ser meu forte... Rs...Ama³ Net...E leroo lero.

Dani-Agora vamos lá com os amigos do peito

(no telão aparece uma menina)

-Oi meu nome é Carol e eu vim falar um pouco da Aninha ela é

linda  
emo  
legal  
super mega amiga  
miga pra td quanto e momento do dia  
minha maninha + fofa do mundo  
esperta(ah tem q tirar a skola ...pq ela só eh esperta fora da skola ...)  
sabe ser xata quando e necessario  
arrogante tbm quando necessario  
eh...muda de opinião + do q muda de roupa  
e muito folgada ...  
nd organizada ...  
ama me fude + no final acaba sempre se fudendo junto ...rsrsrs  
minha amiga de infância  
super convencida  
gosta de td quanto e menino  
e super mega master especial e sempre vai ser ...  
quando estamos juntas só saí merda  
bom Aninha esse depo na verdade e pra te dizer o quanto vc e especial pra mim ...e saiba q eu te amo muito msm  
vc é perfect maninha  
quero sua amizade pro resto da vida viu ...  
TE AMO MUITÃO, AO CUBO  
bjão

(o telão desliga)

Dani-Já vi que a menina te ama...Amigas do peito é pra isso hehehe

Ana-Concordo Dani!

Dani-Que parte do corpo você mais gosta?

Ana-Olhos!

Dani-E finalmente vem até aqui no meio do palco e canta uma musica para o capitão.

(Ana vai com a roupinha de perereca e começa a cantar)

Às vezes se eu me distraio

Se eu não me vigio um instante

Me transporto pra perto de você

Já ví que não posso ficar tão solta

que vem logo aquele cheiro

Que passa de você pra mim

Num fluxo perfeito

Enquanto você conversa e me beija

Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo

As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto

e me balanço devagar

Como quando você me embala

O ritmo rola fácil

Parece que foi ensaiado

E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você!!!

Bem do jeito que você é!!

Eu vou equalizar você

Numa frequência que só a gente sabe

Eu te transformei nessa canção

Pra poder te gravar em mim

Adoro essa sua cara de sono

E o timbre da sua voz

Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas

E que quase me mata de rir

Quando tenta me convencer

Que eu só fiquei aqui

Porque nós dois somos iguais

Até parece que você já tinha

O meu manual de instruções

Porque você decifra os meus sonhos

Porque você sabe o que eu gosto

E porque quando você me abraça

O mundo gira devagar

E o tempo é só meu

Ninguém registra a cena de repente

Vira um filme todo em câmera lenta

E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você

Bem do jeito que você é

Eu vou equalizar você

Numa frequência que só a gente sabe

Eu te transformei nessa canção

Pra poder te gravar em mim

Eu vou equalizar você

Numa frequência que só a gente sabe

Eu te transformei nessa canção

Pra poder te gravar em mim...

Jack-Foi meio desafinado mais foi bom...

Dani-Depois dos comercias conversaremos com a Etecetera...Não mude de fic se não vai se arrepender...

**N/A**: Eu achei esse capitulo tão serio...

A Dani Voodo Quenn é uma personagem do The Lost World que só tem o nome parecido com a Cicarelli ok?

Espero que gostem avaliem bem essa candidata postarei em breve as outras...Esses dados acima foram recebidos dia 09/11/06 (faz tempo)

K.BjO

LadyKK.


	6. Beija Sapo Ety

Dani-Voltamos! E pra quem esta pegando essa fic pela metade, o que eu duvido mais tudo bem por que essa fala estava no roteiro, bom continuando estamos aqui com Jac...

Jack-Capitão!

Dani-Capitão Jack Sparrow para o nosso beija sapo de natal, que eu acho melhor mudar pra de ano novo, pois essa menina demora muito pra postar novos capítulos.

Kad falando furiosa da frente de seu PC -Hey Dani fica quieta que eu mando nesse treco e se você não quiser sofrer algum "acidente" acho melhor você ir calando essa sua boquinha venenosa!

Dani-Calma garota eu tava brincando

Kad-Você só ta por aqui por ter o nome da Cicarelli sua cobra.

Dani-Agora de mulher pra mulher...

Kad-Correção! De mulher pra voodozeira!

Dani-Olha aqui pirralha!

Kad-Opa! Pirralha não... Você que pediu!

Num passe de mágica uma casca de banana apareceu na frente da Dani e lá se via uma Dani voando pelo estúdio um Jack se matando de rir e três concorrentes gritando bem feito!

Kad-Prontinho. E nem pense em pedir seus direitos trabalhistas! Você sabe que eu te odeio por você tentar matar o Roxton...Err desculpe outra serie.

Ety-Kad

Kad-Sim!

Ety-Quem vai apresentar o programa agora?

Kad-Sabe que eu não sei...Ah já sei pera ai que eu vou ter que buscar ela em outra fic

Dez minutos depois...

Quinze minutos depois...

Vinte minutos depois...

Trinta minutos depois...

Kad-Cheguei!

Ana,K,Ety,Jack,produção,equipe técnica, maquiadores, leitores dessa fic,minha tia,minha tia? O que ela ta fazendo aqui? Etc...Ah etc de etc ñ to falando da Ety (juntos)-Finalmente!

Ety-E ai quem vai apresentar

Kad-tantantantan...

Ana-Ai eu mereço!

Kad-Quieta quer parar no hospital com a Dani?

Ana-Não não não...

Kad-Que bom porque eu simpatizei com você...

Ana pensando-Como ela descobriu se eu falei baixo?

Kad-Queridinha eu vejo tudo porque você não falou isso são letras...

Ana-Letras?Minha nossa

Jack-Da pra parar de conversa que você ainda nem apresentou a Ety e muito menos a K e também nem sei quem é a apresentadora!

Kad-O nervosinho vá jogar paciência pra ver se acalma!Bem eu trouxe Fairy Lil para apresentar...

Jack-Fairy...

Kad-Ta ta você já a conhece sei disso agora deixe isso pra lá ,eu já vou indo, se não essa fic não anda...Tchau Beijos pra vocês.

Fairy-Olá a todos vamos começar logo antes que esse capitulo fique grande demais!

Seu nick é nome, sobrenome, nome fictício ou apelido?

Ety-Nome fictício baseado num personagem de Livro. Meu nome é Camilla.

Fairy-Bonito nome!

Ety-Obrigado

Kad-Fairy para de puxa o saco da Ety eu sei que você quer ter um destino bom na fic dela mais vamos fazer esse negocio andar!

Fairy-Ta bom ta bom...Quantos anos você tem?

Ety-19

Jack-Idade perfeita me lembro de quando tinha 19 anos eu era...

Kad-Jack querido você pode deixar essa historia pra depois?Será que ninguém entende que essa fic ta grande demais?

Tia-Eu entendo querida

Kad-Tia?O que a senhora ta fazendo aqui?

Tia-Nada faz de conta que eu nem estou aqui.

Kad-Dificil...

Fairy-Posso continuar?

Kad-Sim!

Fairy-Então Ety há quanto tempo não beija?

Ety-Duas semanas!

Fairy-Ta melhor do que a Ana que não lembrava

Ana-Hey

Kad-Quietas Fairy continue!

Fairy-Como é o seu quarto?

Ety-Um verdadeiro mundo! Dá pra achar de tudo lá dentro! Revistas de mangás, CDs de rock, pôsteres de bandas de rock nacional, uma caixa com revistas de mangá e muitas outras coisas!

Fairy-Bagunçado?

Kad-Essa pergunta não consta no roteiro Fairy!

Fairy-Ok ok...Do que você gosta?

Ety-Andar sob a chuva, cantar ao som do violão do meu irmão, desenhar, escrever, ouvir música com o som ao máximo, estar com as pessoas que amo, etc, etc, etc...

Jack-Andar sob a chuva? Romântico demais para mim!

Kad-Comentarios depois...

Fairy-Calma querida escritora cuidado pra não morrer do coração!

Kad-Ai sabe é que estou deprimida e...Epa eu não devia estar falando isso aqui...Depois eu faço um casos de família

Fairy-Continuando...Amigos do peito no telão

-Eu sou a Bruna.

-E eu a Mari. Bom Camichan!!!Vc só tem tamanho porque por dentro vc é uma criançona e qdo digo isso, não é ser infantil...é ser uma pessoa pura de coração, que exprime seus sentimentos sem medo do que os outros vão pensar, pelo menos até que os outros falem o que pensaram hahahaha Bom...o que quero dizer é não se deixe perder por pessoas ou situacoes que lhe decepcionem e continue essa "menina" LINNNDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAA que vc é!!! Aprendi muitas coisas com vc: uma delas é que não se deve levar a vida tão a sério(lembra qdo me sorrir naquele dia triste?)Naquele dia vc me fez ver que devemos rir do que não deu certo e seguir em frente!! Camichan!!!Chega de declaracão...pra finalizar ...duvido que alguém já tenh experimentado nosso novo cardápio...cerveja com chocolate!!!Até que foi uma boa despedida, né? Pena que não deu pra levar o pato!hahahaha SAUDADES!!! beijos e abraços mil e bem apertados!AAHHHHH, eu vou viveEERRR, eu vou morrrrEEERRRRR!!!(caraca, isso não é um testemunho, é uma carta!)

Bruna-Eu concordo rsrs...

Telão apaga

Ety-Ai me emocionei...

Fairy-Hihihihi...Qual à parte do corpo que você mais gosta?

Ety-Meus olhos,castanhos e penetrantes,foi o ultimo adjetivo que falaram quando eu perguntei.

Jack-Penatrantes hum...

Fairy-Eu conheço esse "hum" garota você esta com sorte...E finalmente venha cantar pro capitão...

(E lá vai a Ety de perereca pro meio do palco)

Não fala nada, deixa tudo assim por mim

Eu não me importo se nós não somos bem assim

É tudo real nas minhas mentiras,

E assim não faz mal

e assim não, me faz mal não

Noite e dia se completam, nosso amor e ódio eterno

Eu te imagino, eu te conserto, eu faço a cena que eu

quiser

Eu tiro a roupa pra você, minha maior ficção de amor

Eu te recriei

só pro meu prazer, só pro meu prazer

Não vem agora com essas insinuações

Dos seus defeitos ou de algum medo normal

Será que você, não é nada que eu penso

Também se não for, não faz mal

Não me faz mal, não

(2X)

Noite e dia se completam, nosso amor e ódio eterno

Eu te imagino, eu te conserto, eu faço a cena que eu

quiser

Eu tiro a roupa pra você, minha maior ficção de amor

Eu te recriei

só pro meu prazer

Eu quero você como eu quero

só pro meu prazer

Eu quero você como eu quero

Jack-Uau!Adorei...

Fairy-Tambem gostei! Mais vamos ver como a Miss K se sai...Depois dos comerciais!

Kad-Antes de ir eu queria agradecer a

Yullie

A Ety

A Katie

E a Taty que mandaram comentários a nossa emissora...E pedir pra Miss K me passar o depoimento...Meu MSN não funciona então me passa pelo orkut mesmo ok?

K.BjO

Fairy-Voltamos logo...

**N/A:** Ah ta na fic tudo o que eu queria falar...


	7. Beija Sapo Srta K

Fairy-Voltamos!!!E hoje é o aniversario de alguém muito especial...Senhorita K meus parabéns tudo de bom pra você.

Alguém da platéia se levanta e grita

-ISSO AI FELIZ ANIVERSARIO UHULLL!!!!

Kad-SEGURANÇAS!!!

-Ta já calei, pronto pronto calei...

Kad-Bom mesmo porque esse é um beija sapo de família!

Senhorita K-Obrigado...

Kad-Melhoras para seu braço!

Senhorita-Ele ta precisando mesmo.

(**N/A** esse pedaço é praticamente igual a uma conversa com ela no MSN xD)

Kad-Atenção eu quero que todo mundo se levante, pererecas venham aqui fora, DJ sapão é com você!

E começou a tocar uma musica de fundo.

Atirei o pau no gato-to

Mais o ga...

Kad-Musica errada!

Depois de um tempo começou outra musica

A canoa virou

Pois deixaram ela virar

Foi por ca...

Kad-Não é essa!!

Ciranda cirandinha

Vamos todos cirandar

Vamos dar a meia vol...

Kad-EU VOU TE DEMITIR SE NÃO COLOCAR A MUSICA CERTA!!!

Parabéns pra você

Nesta data querida

Muitas felicidades

Muitos anos de vida

Pra K nada

TUDO!!!

Então como é que é

É pique é pique é pique é pique é pique

É hora é hora é hora é hora é hora é hora

Rá-tim-bum

K...K...K

Kad-Pensou que ia se livrar do parabéns pra você? Bom acho melhor começar logo esse programa. Fairy!

Fairy-Ok Kad...Miss K?

K-Sim!

Fairy- Seu nick é nome, sobrenome, nome fictício ou apelido?

K- Meu nick vem do meu nome. K vem de "Ca", que vem de Carla. O Senhorita é só pra me fazer importante.

Fairy- Quantos anos você tem?

K-Completo 20 hoje

Fairy-E de cabelo roxo!

Kad-Fairy pare de colocar perguntas que não estão no roteiro!

Fairy-Ok Ok chefinha... Quanto tempo não beija?

K-5 dias.

Fairy-Como é o seu quarto?

K- E eu que sei? RS. Tem muita coisa, MUITOS livros dos mais variados tipos, cds, coisas de RPG, patos de pelúcia e um macaco que assovia toda vez que alguém passa na frente, um aquário imenso com um único peixe dourado remanescente, meu querido computador, e mais um tanto sem fim de tranqueiras.

Kad-Eu também tenho esse macaco é muito fofo...Eu comprei lá no super shopping e você?

K-Ah eu...

Fairy-Queridas se importam de discutir isso nos bastidores?

Kad, K-Não...

Fairy-Como é o seu quarto?

Kad-Fairy você já perguntou isso...

Fairy-Já? To ficando velha...

Jack- Que isso querida continua linda.

Kad-Capitão Sparrow ponha-se no seu lugar ok?

Jack-Ok eu só estava comentando.

Kad-Comente outro dia!Continua Fairy.

Fairy-Qual a pergunta... (ela revira um monte de papéis procurando as perguntas)

Kad-Por isso que programa ao vivo não da certo.

Fairy-Sabe eu faço tudo o que você pede e você só reclama e reclama não sabe ver que eu acertei o texto segui o roteiro...Quer saber? Eu me demito...

Kad- Aiiiiiii fu...piiiiiiiiii. Quem eu vou chamar pra ser a apresentadora? Ahn...

Jack-Chama a Lizzie!

Kad-Mais nem pensar...Ta doido se eu chamar a Elizabeth uma de nós duas vai morrer e não vai ser eu.

Jack-Ta bom...Então sei lá chama minha irmã.

Kad-É uma boa assim você não vai dar em cima dela. Pera ai que eu vou buscar!

DJ sapão- Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac sabor e refrescância em menos de duas calorias.

Todo mundo, inclusive minha tia que eu ainda não sei o que ta fazendo aqui-SAPÃO!!!

Dj sapão-Ta bom eu paro.

Kad-Voltei!E com a Catherinne né Cath?

Cath-Oie! Sim comigo, e ai mano tudo bem?

Jack-Tudo e com você?

Cath-Ai eu to ótima sabe o...

Kad-Será que os assuntos em família podem ser resolvidos mais tarde?

Ety-É eu quero ver quem vai beijar o capitão Sparrow logo.

Kad-Ta ta calminha ai Ety.

Cath-Ok ok.Então K me fala do que você gosta?

K- Eu gosto é de viver a vida por isso não dispenso nada. O que não faço ou fiz, farei um dia. Gosto principalmente de ler, escrever, desenhar, cantar, conversar em roda de amigos, patinar, passear com meu cachorro e ver o dia... De uns tempos para cá criei um amor imenso em sentar na praça e observar as pessoas, o dia e talz...

Cath-Sentar na praça...Eu fazia isso quando era criança.

Kad-Shhhhh quer contar a fic inteira Cath?

Cath-Errr...Desculpe! Amiga no telão.

Telão acende

RASGAÇÃO DE SEDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Bom vamos lá!

Eu poderia começar falando que é muito difícil falar dela e de fato é, é por que é tão fácil que fica difícil! São tantas coisas, tantos risos, tantos choros, tantas alegrias e tantos desgostos e tudo tão somado e tão unido, e sempre, e tanto... pois é garota, são tantas emoções, momentos tão felizes que passamos... a velha saia preta rasgada ou coisa assim... (lembra disso? Ahahahah! Você e eu, cada uma com 18 anos, vestidas de bruxa pedindo "doce ou susto" na sua vizinhança? Até hoje ainda olham torto para agente!!!)

Mas nada disso é importante agora não é?

Galerinha, o importante agora é falar que essa guria aí é de longe a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci! Tantas broncas, tantos gestos de carinho... sempre disposta a fazer todos rir mesmo estando chorando por dentro.. Personalidade forte mas sempre disposta a ouvir e compreender todos ao redor, psicóloga sempre 24 horas disponível... (O Gab ainda me odeia por ter tirado você da casa dele aquele sábado?)... Minha Toddynha! (Companheira de aventuras!!!), com muito de mãe, de professora, de cozinheira, decoradora, estilista, sexóloga, terapeuta, tolerante, valente, confiável... iria dizer que é minha irmã mas não faria jus por que irmão agente não escolhe, agente aceita... amigo não, é coisa do coração!!!

Então, termino falando que te amo!

Xuxu da minha vida!!!!

Gi

Telão apaga

Kad-Que fofo...

K-hehehe

Cath-Parte do corpo que você mais gosta K?

K-Eu gosto mais do meu sorriso pq todos falam que é cativante e verdadeiro.

Cath-Sorri, sorri eu quero vê.

Kad-Catherinne!

Cath-Ta bom parei. K vem aqui cantar pra gente!

E lá vai a K de roupinha de perereca.

Vamos fugir

Desse lugar, baby

Vamos fugir

Tô cansado de esperar

Que você me carregue

Vamos fugir

Pra outro lugar, baby

Vamos fugir

Pra onde quer que você vá

Que você me carregue

Pois diga que irá,

Irajá, Irajá

Pra onde eu só veja você,

Você veja-me só

Marajó, Marajó

Qualquer outro lugar comum

Outro lugar qualquer

Guaporé, Guaporé

Qualquer outro lugar ao sol,

Outro lugar ao sul,

Céu azul, céu azul

Onde haja só meu corpo nu

Junto ao seu corpo nu

Vamos fugir

Pra outro lugar, baby

Vamos fugir

Para onde haja um tobogã

Onde a gente escorregue

Vamos fugir

Desse lugar, baby

Vamos fugir

Tô cansado de esperar

Que você me carregue

Pois diga que irá,

Irajá, Irajá

Pra onde eu só veja você,

Você veja-me só

Marajó, Marajó

Qualquer outro lugar comum

Outro lugar qualquer

Guaporé, Guaporé

Qualquer outro lugar ao sol,

Outro lugar ao sul,

Céu azul, céu azul

Onde haja só meu corpo nu

Junto ao teu corpo nu

Vamos fugir

Pra outro lugar, baby

Vamos fugir

Pra onde haja um tobogã

Onde a gente escorregue

Todo dia de manhã

Flores que a gente regue

Uma banda de maçã

Outra banda de reggae

To cansado de esperar

Que você me carregue

Todo dia de manhã

Flores que a gente regue

Uma banda de maçã

Outra banda de reggae

Jack-Nu? Hum...

Kad-Jack! Eu não tinha proibido você de falar qualquer coisa nesse conceito no programa ou já se esqueceu que eu falei a mesma coisa nos bastidores sobre a canção da Ety pra K também vale ouviu?

Jack-Ta bem eu só tava brincando.

Cath-Esse meu irmão, sem comentários.

Kad-Sem comentários mesmo, bom agora é com vocês caros telespectadores vocês decidem quem deve ganhar. Ana que tem perda de memória recente, Ety que um dia foi Etecétera, ou a K que vai fugir da marinha real com o capitão Sparrow. Vocês podem votar quantas vezes quiserem e em quem quiserem lembrando que aqui o voto NÃO é secreto e é totalmente SEM ressentimentos certo meninas?

Ana, Ety e K-Certo!

Kad-As pererecas também podem votar em si mesmas ou até em suas concorrentes pra virar princesa. Até a decisão!

**N/A **K meus parabéns sabe que só entreguei esse capitulo hoje porque era seu aniversario? É ta ficando importante em senhorita ¬¬ parabéns...Melhoras pro braço quebrado e que um dia eu fique de cabelo azul né? xP


	8. Quem vai ficar com Jack? by Katie

Cath-FINALMENTE nós voltamos! .

(Sapão começa com uma musica)

Eu era um bêbado que vivia drogado  
Hoje estou curado, encontrei Jesus  
Encontrei Jesus, encontrei Jesus  
Na casa do Senhor não existe Satanás  
Xô Satanás, xô Satanás  
Na casa do Senhor não existe Satanás  
Xô Satanás, xô Satanás...

Kad-Meu pai do céu por acaso eu grudei chiclete na cruz?

Sapão-Hahaha...Brincadeirinha!

(ele começa com outra musica)

Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia  
Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia  
Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia

Kad-Pelo menos desta vez você acertou...Bom ta chegando o final do nosso beija a sapo e daqui a pouco o Jack vai ter que decidir.

Cath-Kad bem... Eu que sou a apresentadora...

Kad-Ahn...Eu to a fim de apresentar então senta lá na platéia!

Cath-Ta bom mais eu quero meu salário inteiro não só meio expediente!

Kad-Você vai ter coragem de tirar dinheiro de uma pobre e indefesa menina do 8º ano? (faz cara de cachorro sem dono)

Cath-Vou!

Kad-Droga pensei que ia colar... Ta bom então depois a gente acerta isso.

Cath-Tá

Kad-Ahn...Que eu tava falando do mesmo?

Ety-Que você ia apresentar

Kad-Ah é...Mas antes, vocês são péssimas pra escolher musicas... Musicas românticas pelo amor de Deus né? E quem me conhece sabe eu não sou nem um pouco român...GAROTO CAI FORA!!! Vaza, xispa daqui! Errr... Me desculpem meu vizinho é extremamente irritante parece um irmão chato, e sim eu sou romântica se não como eu escreveria uma fic chamada entre o amor e a solidão? Dããã...

Ana-Mais Kad... Que musica você escolheria se fosse você?

Kad-Ahn...Eu escolheria...Deixa-me ver, vou cantar...

Se você pensa que cachaça é água  
Cachaça não é água não  
Cachaça vem do alambique  
E água vem do ribeirão...

Pode me faltar tudo na vida  
Arroz, feijão e pão  
Pode me faltar manteiga  
Que tudo isso não faz falta não

Pode me faltar o amor  
Isso eu até acho graça  
Só não quero que me falte  
A danada da cachaça.

Jack-Aêêê...Mais eu ainda prefiro rum...

Kad-Hum eu acho que você ia gostar mais dessa musica...Dj Sapão...Ah! E vê se não erra!

(começa a versão do Jonas Brothers)

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Jack-FINALMENTE!!!Pensei que nunca iam tocar essa musica.

K-Ele ainda acha que a gente ia esquecer!

K, Kad, Ety, Ana, minha tia que eu continuo não sabendo o que faz aqui, meninas da platéia- Homens!

Kad-Então Ant (Jack faz uma careta) temos uma surpresinha pra você...Meninas!

(aparecem quatro mulheres e Jack fica mais branco do que bolo com corbertura de chantili hum... Bolo... Ah gente, da desconto eu to com fome)

Jack-O...O qu...O que vocês...Estão fazendo...Aqui?

Luiza-Surpresa!

Clara-Agente foi convidada pela Kad pra vir no programa

Ana-Ai agente aceito...

Mary-Não é legal? (**N/A** Eu não sei se elas ficam completando a fala uma da outra)

Jack-Ahn...Claro...Uma maravilha... (sorriso forçado)

Kad-Podem se sentar em qualquer lugar meninas o beija sapo é de vocês.

(elas se sentam em uns banquinhos perto do Jack)

Luiza-Quem você vai escolher?

Ana-É tambem quero saber!

Clara-Eu tenho um palpite...Mais não vou falar

Mary-Do jeito que é safado ele vai querer todas...

Kad-Meninas se importariam de fazer um pouco mais de silêncio?

L,A,C,M-Não...

Kad-Jack...Chegou a hora, libera uma pra plateia, alias libera não eu to muito curiosa fala logo quem você vai beijar!

Jack-Bem...

(Platéia começa a falar todos ao mesmo tempo dando palpites)

Jack-CALADOS!!! (todo mundo fica quieto) assim é melhor... Bom eu vou escolher a Ana

Ana pirata -Ahn?

Jack-A outra.

Ana pirata-Ah ta...

Ana-Eu ganhei, ganhei,GANHEI!!!

Kad-Agente ja entendeu que você ganhou não precisa ficar repitindo!

Ana-Foi mal...

Kad-Ta, agora vem pra cá Ana

(Ana sai sem a roupa de perereca com um Jeans, blusa preta, munhequeira, gravata, lapis de olho e fitinha no cabelo, mostrando sua verdadeira face...Falei bonito agora não?)

Kad-VOCÊ!!!

Ana-É eu!

K-Kad quem é ela?

Kad-Emely Alves! Ly o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Lyy-Me disfarcei de Ana pra vir aqui... Desculpa mais não podia perder essa chance.

Kad-Desculpa mais está desclassificada mana.

Lyy-Ahhh... Que droga!

Kad-Mas como ninguem sai daqui sem beijar na boca...Will Turner!!!

Will-Permite a honra senhorita?

Lyy-Mas é claro...

(beijo cinematográfico dos dois)

Kad-Alguém pegue o extintor!!!

(eles saiem abraçados)

Kad-Ai ai... Já que a Ana não é mais Ana escolhe outra capitão!

Jack-A Estátua!

Kad-Estátua vem pr...Pera ai! A Estátua?

Jack-Foi o que eu disse!

Estátua- o.O (lembra que estátua não fala)

Jack-Que tal um passeio no Pérola?

Estátua-Adoraria.

Kad-Opa, estátua não fala!

Estátua-É porque eu não sou estátua!

Kad-PALOMA???

Estát... Paloma-Sim sou eu...

Kad-Eu perdi totalmente o controle dessa fic...

Mary-Nossa que fic esquisita

Clara-Né...

(Paloma e Jack saem abraçados pra fora do estudio deixando todo mundo com cara de idiota)

Ety-Sobramos...

Kad-Ahn...Alguem quer beijar na boca?

(alguem da platéia se levanta)

-Eu!!!

Kad-Vem pra cá!

-Eu também quero!!!

Kad-Então vem...Quer que eu vá buscar é? (Eles chegam lá um pouquinho sem graça) então qual seus nomes?

-O meu é James Norrington

-Matt Murdock

Kad-Ok, agora gritem!

James-SOCORRO CICARELLI!!!

Kad-Se você ainda não percebeu eu não sou a Cicarelli!

James-Ah desculpa, mais eu grito o que então?

(Kad cochicha algo)

James-HELP ME LADY!!!

Kad-Ó muito bom heim? Agora você Matt

Matt-HELP ME LADYYY!!!

Kad-Muito bom também, bota venda nos dois e elas que entrem em acordo.

(Ety sai de blusa branca e calça jeans e K sai de blusa do Corinthians (?) e também de jeans) (**N/A** Haha...K eu vi lá no seu album a blusa com o simbolo do Corinthians, Ety lembra daquela foto que você me mandou? A blusa branca vem de lá)

Kad-Avontade meninas.

Ety-James!

K-Matt!

(elas tiram a venda dos dois e... Bem vocês ja sabem esse pedaço né?)

Kad-Aêêêêêê!!! Mais um beija sapo que termina bem... Então não vamos interromper esse momento, K.BjO's para todos vocês e dessa vez vou responder as Reviews pessoalmente e fazer um anuncio... Tchau gente até a próxima!

**N/A **E ai gente? Tudo bom? Depois de quase dois meses tô de volta, e agora pra ficar!  
Eu voltei, agora pra ficar, pois aqui, aqui é meu lugar... Melhor eu parar de cantar, bem então vim agradecer as pessoinhas (hei pessoinha, hei pessoinha, não briguem pessoinhas, não briguem pessoinhas...Alguém assiste Eu, a patroa e as crianças?) continuando...Lá vai os agradecimentos

Ety

Senhorita K

Taty Black

Ana Cla... Lyy!!!

Gabi.Algel

Lívia

Gi

Perdão se esqueci de alguém

**Review não oficial**

Gabi... Valeu pelo apoio frô... Como vai minha fã de Harry Potter favorita? Rsrs... To muito curiosa com sua fic, melhoras pra mão e continua logo!!!

**Anuncio:**

Se você pudesse me dizer, onde encontraaaar o tal tesouro, se você sabia, porque não me disse? Não sei... Se querer é poder, roubar um navio afinal, não é tão ruimmmmmm yeah!!!

Que versão horrivel... Bom mais agora o BBC (Big Brother Caribe) ta aberto, e vocês decidem quem vai ficar confinado na Isla de Muerta disputando um carregamento de rum! Desses 10 participantes só 8 ficarão na ilha

**Jessy** – pode se dizer que ela é uma garota muito esperta, roubar o Capitão sparrow não é facil minha gente! (Senhorita K, todos os direitos reservados)

**Julie Ann/ Julian** – não, ela não sofre de dupla personalidade, e esconde um segredo sinistrooooo... (Ety, todos os direitos reservados)

**Frederic** – esse padre que tá mais pra cá do que pra lá também ta concorrendo... Afinal a casa precisa de intrigas (Senhorita K, todos os direitos reservados)

**Carmenzita** – Rainha da Espanha, essa garota é fo...piii Carmenzita pra presidenta!!! (Katie Sparrow, todos os direitos reservados)

**Elizabeth** – não poderia faltar a Lizzie né? Essa va... Vaidosa pessoa...Hehe

**Giselle** – Do par ou impár com a Scarlet quem venceu foi a Giselle então ela ta concorrendo

**Jack Sparrow –** Oh meu Deus! Tinha que ser...

**Will Turner** – O corno do caribe ta aqui também!!!

**Anna Maria – **Autora da frase "eu não posso ficar dependendo de Jack's da vida"

**Gibbs** – Nada a declarar...

**Como faço para votar nos 8 que quero na ilha?**

**Escreva: **Nome dos OITO personagens que você quer, só oito!!!

E mande a review...

**Agradecimento especial:**

Ety e K, obrigada por me encorajarem com o BBC, e me darem idéias... Muito obrigada mesmo!!! E a Katie que deu nome ao capitulo rsrs...

**K.BjO's **

**Lady.Kad!**


	9. BBC 1,2,3,4,5 dias de confinamento

Se você pudesse me dizer  
Onde encontrar o tal tesouro  
Se você sabia, porque não me disse?  
Não sei...

Se você soubesse quem Lizzie é  
Antes de ser preso por ela  
O que você faria  
Pagaria pra ver  
Se pudesse escolher  
Entre ser safado

Babado novo-Cachorro, sem-vergonha  
Eu dou duro o dia inteiro e você colchão e fronha...

Kad-PARA! Musica errada!!!

Ser ou não ser...  
Se quiser beber  
Tem que ir até o final  
Se quiser o rum... Yeah!

Kad-Boa noite Brasil... Errr Caribe! Vamos receber nossos concorrentes. Essa garota já se fingiu de menino, é baixinha mais não tem nenhum ataque que nem o Edward Elric quando a chamam assim, loirinha, tinha muito enjôo no Pérola e, claro, apresentou o SuperPotC. Vem pra cá Jessy!!!

(começa a musica)

Jessylicious def, Jessylicious def, Jessylicious def  
Jessylicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the J to the E-S-S the Y  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

(A platéia vai a loucura, como bons expectadores eles conheciam a Jessy e ela tinha vários fãs).

Jessy-(acena e manda beijo) Boa noite meus queridos e queridas (alguém da platéia joga uma rosa) Brigada!!!

Kad-Oi Jessy, tudo bom? (cumprimenta) Pode entrar na casa.

Jessy-Ta bem Kad (da tchau pra platéia e entra na casa)

Kad-A próxima concorrente próximo, próxima... Que seja! É a Julie Ann, o Julian, Ahhh... Vem pra cá logo!

(começa a musica)

Quatorze anos e fugiu de casa  
Às sete horas na manhã do dia errado  
Levou na bolsa umas mentiras pra contar  
Deixou pra trás a mãe e o namorado (**N/A:** Ela não tinha namorado mas não achei nenhuma palavra que rimasse)  
Num passo sem pensar  
Um outro dia, um outro lugar  
Pelo caminho garrafas e cigarros  
Sem amanhã por diversão roubava barcos  
Era Julie Ann agora é Julian  
Não usa salto nem saia de borracha (**N/A**: Explicação lógica, não existia saia de borracha naquela época)

(platéia começa com "Julie, Julie, Julie")

Julie-Oi pra todo mundo!

Kad-(cumprimenta) Pode ir...

Julie-Tchau Gente! (entra na casa)

Kad-Agora, o santo que não é santo... Frederic!!!

(musica)

Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor  
No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.

(cri cri cri barulho de grilos)

Frederic-O que essa musica tem haver comigo?

Kad-Nada, mas eu acho ela bonitinha.

Frederic-Tch... (passa pela porta)

Kad-Bom... Agora quem vem é uma mulher, já sofreu bastante, é piedosa, dança flamenco, fala espanhol, rainha da Espanha, e tem um irmão que ai meu Deus... Sua alteza Carmem, ou melhor, Carmenzita!

(começa o coro "Carmenzita pra presidenta!")

(Musica)

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's a crazy  
Because she's going to get married with that starchy fag  
Usuhkasuhkuhkasuhkuhkas.

Carmem-Cada musica que me aparece.

Kad-(pede silencio) Seja bem vinda! Pode entrar na casa alteza.

Carmem-(Sai feliz e entra na casa acenando tchauzinhos)

Kad-(olha o script) Agora vem a Lizzie.

(platéia masculina berra enquanto a feminina dá um suspiro de decepção).

Menina da platéia 1-Cara, ela devia sair no primeiro paredão.

Menina da platéia 2-É mesmo, muito chata.

Garoto da platéia-Ela é muito gostosa.

Menina da platéia 1-É só por isso que ela vai ficar

Menina da platéia 2-concordo.

Garoto da platéia-Tô nem ai.

(começa musica)

Sou a Lizzie Girl  
Se você quer ser meu namorado  
Fica ligado, presta atenção  
Se não vira cornão  
Sou diferente, dou até pro presidente

Lizzie-Hei! Que musica é essa?

Kad-Entra logo na casa antes que eu cometa um homicídio em rede nacional.

Lizzie-Eu não vou entrar se não trocarem essa musica.

Kad-(sendo segurada pelos seguranças) VAI LOGO!!!

Lizzie-Ta bem, ta bem...(entra na casa)

Kad-(mais calma) E agora que vem é... Adivinhem! Muito gato, safado, adora rum, meu cunhado... Captain Jack Sparrow is too sexy.

(começa musica)

I'm Too Sexy for My Love  
Too Sexy for My love  
Love is Going to Live me

I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt  
Too Sexy For My Shirt  
So Sexy It Hurts  
(quick "And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan  
Too Sexy For Milan  
New York And Japan

(platéia feminina inteira vai a loucura, eu respeito meu cunhado e cumprimento)

Jack-(Pára numa menina da platéia e dá um beijinho no rosto dela. A menina desmaia)

Kad-(Começa a rir incontrolavelmente) Pode ir Jack.

Jack-(acena, manda beijo e vai pra dentro da casa)

Kad-E agora com vocês outro colírio para os olhos Will Turner

(platéia feminina continua fazendo escândalo e dessa vez eu também)

(musica)

Ele é corno, mas é meu amigo  
Ele é besta, mas é meu amigo  
Ele é briguento, mas é meu amigo  
Pode ser retardado, mas é meu amigo (**N/A:** Ele não é viado, eu acho... nem fofoqueiro então...)

Kad-QUEM FOI QUE COLOCOU ESSA MUSICA????

Produtores-Foi você mesma.

Kad-É fui eu né? Hehehe (sorri sem graça) pode entrar na casa Will.

Will-Certo, mas antes eu não sou CORNO!!!

Kad-Ta bem, ta bem... Próximo!

Will-(Entra bravo na casa)

Kad-Gibbs!!!

Gibbs-(passa reto e entra na casa)

Kad-Oi pra você também. Agora nós já vamos, e amanhã tem prova do líder, mas antes uma espiadinha.

**Casa do BBC-1º dia de confinamento X 13:27 pm X**

Kad-(aparece no telão) Gente tem uma listinha ai em cima da mesa dizendo que quarto vai ficar com quem... Até amanhã! K.BjO's

_(Listinha)_

_No quarto "Pérola Negra"_

_Jack Sparrow_

_Carmenzita_

_Julie Ann_

_Jessy_

_No quarto "Port Royal"_

_Will Turner_

_Frederic_

_Elizabeth  
_

_Gibbs_

(Todos vão para seus quartos e passam o dia se conhecendo... Apesar deles já se conhecerem então é um reconhecimento)

**Casa do BBC-1º dia de confinamento X 18: 42 pm X**

Jack-Onde tem rum nessa casa? (começa a jogar os potes que estão na prateleira)

(Jessy e Julie chegam juntas conversando na cozinha)

Jessy-Que bagunça!

Julie-Você vai arrumar isso agora!

Jack-Nem pensar.

Carmenzita-(chega na cozinha) Vai sim... Isso é uma ordem!

Jack-Oh bugger!

Casa do BBC-1º dia de confinamento X 21:03 pm X (Festa dos anos 70) 

Lizzie -Mas os anos 70 ainda não existem... Estamos no século 17 hello!

Jessy-Cala a boca.

Lizzie -Will! Você vai deixar ela falar isso pra mim?

Will-Vou!

Lizzie-Ninguém merece

**Casa do BBC-2º dia de confinamento X 01:13 am X (Festa dos anos 70)**

Jack-(cambaleando com uma garrafa de rum) Tem culpaeu tem culpa Cátiaaaaa? A desgramada da catchaaaaça, ela domina o meeu, faz o meu dia virar breu e, à noite, uma caçadaaaa.

Gibbs-(grita sentado em um pufe) Ela domina o meeu, faz meu dia virar breu e a noite uma caçadaaaa a danada da catchaça faz eu ser quem eu não sou eu viro a mesa quando alguém me olha tortoooo.

Frederic-(dançando no meio da pista) Dou-lhe um tapa, levo um sooooco e no final levo a piorrr tenho ciúmes se alguém chega na Cátia ela é como namorada, companheira de deprêêêêê

Carmenzita-(rindo, bêbada bêbadazinha.) O coelho verde ta no bote, hahaha, os passarinhos tão nadando... Nossa! Quantas bolhas. (dorme, ou melhor, apaga)

Julie-Ela vai ta com uma ressaca do cão quando acordar.

Jessy-E eu também.

Will-(se senta na cadeira do lado) Acho que todo mundo.

Carmenzita-(reclama dormindo) Os golfinhos voam mamãe?

**Casa do BBC-2º dia de confinamento X 09:57 am X**

Todos-ZzZzZzZzZ...

Alarme-ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

(todos acordam menos a Carmenzita)

Kad-(pensando) Acho que só vou colocar rum sem álcool da próxima vez.

**Casa do BBC-2º dia de confinamento X 15:02 pm X (prova do líder)**

Kad-(no telão) Todo mundo pra fora!

(todos vão pra fora)

Kad-Cadê a Carmenzita?

Lizzie-Ainda ta dormindo.

Kad-Cruzes! Bem, alguém vai chamá-la.

Jack-Já tentamos, ela não acorda de jeito nenhum.

Kad-(Arregala os olhos) ELA MORREU???

Will-Não! Só é um pouco fraca pra bebida.

Kad-Ufa! Se ela morrer a Katie me mata. A prova do líder é a seguinte: Ai na piscina tem vários cartões, cada um mergulha e pega um cartão.

(todos foram pegaram os cartões e bla bla bla)

Cada um fale o número que está no seu cartão.

Jack-21

Will-31

Jessy-61

Frederic-11

Julie-41

Lizzie-01

Gibbs-51

Kad-Isso significa que... Parabéns Lizzie, você é a nova líder!

Lizzie-Uhuuuuuuu!!!

Kad-Tchau meus amores. Até a prova do anjo.

**Casa do BBC-3º dia de confinamento X 19:30 pm X (prova do anjo)**

Kad-(falando do telão) A prova do anjo vai ser a seguinte:

Vocês vão se dividir em duplas, cada dupla vai ter que responder três perguntas sobre a RCT a dupla que acertar mais vai para um jogo de sorte e um dos dois vai ser o novo anjo. Podem se dividir.

Carmenzita-Mas Kad um vai ficar sozinho.

Kad-Vai não. Eu lhes apresento Takhat, a nova sister.

(Takhat entra de egípcia)

Jessy-(faz sinal de maluca)

Carmenzita-(ri disfarçadamente)

**(no jardim)**

Todos estão separados em duplas

Carmem e Julie

Jessy e Gibbs

Jack e Takhat

Frederic e Will

Kad-Carmem e Julie, quando foi ao ar a RCT?

Carmem-17/10/06

Kad-Certo. Quem era o Dj do Beija sapo?

Julie e Carmem-Sapão

Kad-Correto! Quantas e quais foram às apresentadoras do Beija sapo, só vale se a resposta estiver totalmente certa.

Carmem (para Julie)-Você sabe?

Julie-Sei! Foram quatro. Dani, mamãe, Catherinne e você Kad.

Kad-Certo, agora Jessy e Gibbs, quem foram às apresentadoras do Jornal do Caribe?

Jessie-Você, Emely Alves e Thais Xavier.

Kad-Ta EEEEEEEEEEEERRADO, eu não fui apresentadora fui repórter.

Gibbs-Droga.

(tempo passa e todos já responderam)

Kad-Carmenzita e Julie vão tirar na sorte. Par ou impar?

Carmenzita-Impar

Julie-Par

Carmenzita-Venci!

Kad-Parabéns você é o novo anjo.

Carmenzita-(sai pulando)

**Casa do BBC-4º dia de confinamento X 03:10 am X**

Gibbs-(pegando coisas básicas para um lanchinho a meia-noite que não é meia noite) Vamos ver... Carne assada com batatas coradas, frango a passarinho, arroz com pequi, pernil, arroz carreteiro, leitão a pururuca, salada, panquecas, polenta, macarronada, farofa com frango, sopa de ervilhas, frango caipira ensopado, yakisoba, sashimi, pastel de carne, batata recheada, feijoada light, purê de batatas, batata recheada, vinagrete, batata palha, mandioca, carne de sol, pastel, lombo, pato no tucupi, peixe, pirão, enroladinho, esfiha aberta de queijo, arroz branco, torta de legumes, vinho, licor de pequi, rum, milho cozido na manteiga, cerveja, caipirinha, capeta, cuba livre. Suco de manga, goiaba, tamarindo, acerola, abacaxi, bacuri, de sobremesa mouse de maracujá, manjar de coco, sorvete de tapioca, goiabada, pastéis de santa clara, suspiro, pudim de leite condensado, bolinho de chuva, barrinhas de cereais, rocambole, compota, doce de leite, bomba de chocolate... Acho que só. Ah! E morangos com açúcar.

**Casa do BBC-4º dia de confinamento X 08:51 am X**

Jessy-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Berro ecoa na casa inteira, no jardim, na cidade, no estado, no país, no continente, no mundo e no universo) ACABO A COMIDA DA GELADEIRA!!!

(todos vêm correndo)

Lizzie-Mas no século 17 não tem gela... (olhares mortais direcionados a ela) deixa pra lá.

Jack-O que nós vamos fazer?

Will-Sei não.

Carmenzita-Agente vai morrer de fome!

Julie-Eu sou muito nova pra morrer!

(choro geral)

Kad vendo pelas câmeras-(mega gota).

**Casa do BBC-4º dia de confinamento X 14:36 pm X (churrasco)**

Frederic-(sai correndo, tropeça numa pedra e rola morro abaixo).

Telespectadores-Da onde saiu esse morro?

Kad-Eu acabei de inventar.

Telespectadores-Como assim?

Kad-Ahhhhhh... Eu mando nessa bagaça, se eu quiser que apareça um unicórnio roxo de três chifres (Detalhe: Unicórnio de três chifres haha) aparece.

Telespectadores-Ahhhhh tahhhh.

Todos-(se matam de tanto rir)

Telespectadores-Se matar???

Kad-(suspira) É força de expressão.

**Casa do BBC-5º dia de confinamento X 22:00 pm X (votação pro paredão)**

Rima involuntária.

Kad-Boa noite, vamos direto ao ponto. Carmenzita quem você imuniza e porque?

Carmenzita-Wow, nossa... Bem, eu resolvi imunizar a Jessy porque eu sei que ela ta correndo um pouquinho de risco, já que a Julie e todo resto são amigos da líder... E porque ela é minha amiga oras... (vai até ela e entrega o colar)

Kad-Ok, bem... Lizzie... Quem você indica para estrear o paredão?

Lizzie-Eu pensei muito e eu vou colocar o Frederic, porque... Ele foi o único que não falou comigo, não foi simpático e eu sinto que ele me odeia.

Frederic-Mas eu te odeio mesmo.

(musica de tensão)

Kad-Ok, Jack ao confessionario.

(No confesionario)

Kad-Quem você indica?

Jack-Eu vou votar na Takhat porque ela não me deixou tomar a ultima garrafa de rum, alias bem que você podia reabastecer...

Kad-Tchau Jack, obrigado pelo voto!

Jack-Mas eu ainda to falando.

Kad-TCHAU JACK!

Jack-Mas...

Kad-TCHAUUUUUU!!!

(ele sai)

Kad- PRÓXIMO!

Frederic-Eu vou votar na Julie.

Kad-Motivo?

Frederic-Não é da sua conta. (e sai)

Kad-Educação passo longe...

(entra outra pessoa)

Takhat-Eu vou votar no Jack porque eu tenho certeza que ele votou em mim, então é um... Voto de defesa.

Kad-Okay.

Takhat-Tá? Beijo Ensabanur... Há to na RCT. (vai pra sala)

Kad-Oie Julie!

Julie-Oi, eu vou votar na Takhat, porque eu a achei uma chata.

Kad-Ta bem... Pelo menos você é sincera.

Julie-Beijo pra minha mãe. (sai do confessionário)

Carmenzita-Oi Kad... É muito difícil estar aqui, e eu vou votar na Tak, olha nem tenho um bom motivo mais meio que não fui com a cara dela entende?

Kad-Certo. Pode sair

(sai)

Jessy-Eu vou votar no Gibbs porque eu acho que ele não vai então eu to anulando meu voto.

(sai)

Gibbs-Eu vou votar no Will porque eu o acho muito corno.

Kad-Hahaha

(Will entra)

Will-EU NÃO SOU CORNO!!!

Kad-(ri descontrolada)

Will-Então meu voto é pro Gibbs que comeu toda a comida da semana seu...

Kad-CHEGA!!! Pra sala agora!

(todos na sala)

Kad-Com três votos... Quem enfrenta o Frederic no paredão é você...

Carmenzita-Você quem?

Kad-Deixa eu terminar de falar?

Carmenzita-Tá bem.

Kad-Você Takhat. Tchau e boa sorte.

(para os telespectadores)

Kad-Se você quer que a Takhat saia mande o código **009** por meio de uma review. Agora se você quer que o Frederic saia mande **008** para mim.

_(Exemplo)_

_Oi, eu adorei o capitulo ta engraçado e bla bla bla_

_Eu quero que o "..." saia._

_Código 00 "..."_

_Eu odiei a Lizzie ser líder amei a Carmenzita de anjo e todas aquelas coisas que eu tenho de ouvir nas reviews..._

_(Fim de exemplo)_

**EU SÓ ACEITO VOTO SE TIVER O CÓDIGO!!! **

K.BjO's e até o paredão.

**N/A:** Desculpa pela demora, Katie não me mate eu sempre quis ver a Carmenzita bêbada hahahaha 

Brigadão pelas reviews

**Gi**

**Katie**

**Ety**

**Miss K.**

Quem vai ser a minha 40ª review?

Vlw especial

Katieeeeeeeee!!! Obrigada por me aturar no msn perguntando um monte de coisa rsrs...

**RECORDE!!!**

O maior capitulo da RCT

Wow...

K.BjO's

Dutchess.Kad! e seus comentários inúteis.

**PS:** Tudo acima foi decidido por sorteio a Lizzie ser líder a Carmem anjo as duplas da prova até a festa dos anos 70... Só os votos que não foram, eles foram eu mesma.


	10. olha o kraken dançando minha éguinha

**Capitulo 10 – OLHA O KRAKEN DANÇANDO MINHA ÉGUINHA POCOTÓ!**

**Notas: **Ce vosse axar un ehu neci kapitulu eu ti exganu! Sertu?

**Comerciais:**

Teletubies-Dinovo! Dinovo!

Kad-(com roupa de exterminador do futuro) Hasta la vista, baby!

RATÁTÁTÁTÁTÁ (barulho de metralhadora)

Kad-HAUHAUHAUHAUHAU MORRAM SEUS INFELIZES!!!

RATÁTÁTÁTÁTÁ

Telutubies-(mortos e deformados)

Locutor-Participe você também da campanha "Morte aos teletubies ou seja lá como se fala o nome desses retardados sem capacidade mental o suficiente para formular outra palavra além de dinovo e ainda falam errado, pois é de novo" Ufa! Não tinha um nome de campanha menor não?

Kad-Ahn? É que acabou minha criatividade para nomes resumidos.

Locutor-Ah ta.

* * *

Alguém-(começa a chutar um emo)

Kad-(chuta alguém longe) SEU PRECONCEITUOSO VAI SE F- piiiii

Emo-(chora)

Kad-Não chora emo... Putz, emo não chorar? Eu acho que to bêbada... Tchau emo (sai andando)

Emo-A vida não tem sentido... O mundo é cruel... (chora)

Alguém-(voando) Depois dizem que eu sou preconceituoso por querer acabar com essa coisa.

* * *

Voldemort... Ops quer dizer... Você-sabe-quem **E se eu não souber quem? **Cala boca!-Oi! Vim anunciar o filme do Harry Potter!

Kad-Ninguém quer você aqui! Se quiserem ganhar dinheiro matem a Gina e coloquem o Draco na playgirl.

Vol... Você-sabe-quem **Mas eu não sei quem! **Cala boca-Não me dirija à palavra trouxa.

Kad-Quem você chamou de trouxa? (começa a socar o Você-sabe-quem **Mas quem é o você sabe quem? **Cala boca!)

Você-sabe-quem E SE VOCÊ FALAR MAIS UMA VEZ QUE NÃO SABE QUEM, VOCÊ MORRE! **(medo)-**(sem os dentes da frente, olho roxo, cara amassada, imobilizador no pescoço, e com um dos braços quebrados) Trouxa é quando alguém não é bruxo.

Kad-Ah é? Por que não disse antes?

* * *

Se você pudesse me dizer  
Onde encontrar o tal tesouro  
Se você sabia, porque não me disse?  
Não sei...

Se você soubesse quem Lizzie é  
Antes de ser preso por ela  
O que você faria  
Pagaria pra ver

Se pudesse escolher  
Entre ser safado  
Ou não ser...  
Se quiser beber  
Tem que ir até o final  
Se quiser o rum... Yeah!

Kad-Salve, salve Caribeanos!

Ser humano-Caribeanos?

Kad-Shhhh! Hoje é dia de paredão se você quer votar se ferrou porque a votação acabou... Olha rimou! Vish rimou de novo. Eu sou uma poeta yeah. Caham... Como eu dizia, hoje é dia de paredão: Takhat vs Frederic... Nem sei quem é pior, mas fazer o que...

Povo-Woahhh!

Kad-Essas plaquetas ajudam bastante. (segurando plaqueta escrita: Woahhh!) Bem... Vamos conversar com o pessoal da casa

(Kad aparece no telão)

Kad-Boa noite meus amores!

Todos menos Frederic-Boa noite!

Frederic-E o que é que tem de boa?

Kad-Cara mal educado... Bem hoje um de vocês sai da casa e eu realmente espero que seja o Frederic.

Frederic-Ninguém te perguntou.

Kad-(Soca Frederic)

Frederic-(voa) ESTOU DECOLANDO DE NOVO!!! (vira estrela)

Kad-Quem é o próximo?

Todos-(medo)

Kad-Como eu pensei. Tudo bem com todo mundo ai? (levanta plaqueta sim)

Todos-Sim

(corta pra Frederic voando)

Frederic-(Voando) NÃÃÃÃOOO!!!

Produção-Kad, ele tem que voltar...

Kad-Mais pu ke? (Mas por que)

Produção-"Pu ke" sim... Afinal ele faz parte do programa, foram os leitores quem escolheram você tem que obedecer. Agora faz ele voltar.

Kad-Hunf... Que chato! (estala os dedos) Frederic voltar.

PUF (Frederic reaparece)

Kad-Essa é a vantagem de ser a autora yeah...

Frederic-BRUXAAAAAA

Voldem... Você-sabe-quem **Eu continuo não sabendo quem **AAIIIII CALE-SE, CALE-SE QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXA LOUCAAAAAAAA... **(gota)-**Ela é trouxa.

Kad-(Chuta Voldemort **Agora eu sei quem **Aleluia Irmãos _Irmãos-ALELUIA!! _(gota) **(gota)** ) Suma daqui!!!

Todos-Trouxa é quando alguém não é bruxo.

Kad-Ah é? Por que não disseram antes? (perda de memória recente)

Todos-(gota)

Pessoinha-irritante-que-não-tem-nome – Da pra pararem com essas gotas? Daqui a pouco o estúdio vai inundar!

Kad-Que estúdio? (olha pros lados) Aqui só tem meu quarto!

Pessoinha-que-a-Kad-não-tem-vontade-de-nomear – Novidades pra você benhêêê o estúdio é no seu quarto!

Kad-É? Ah é né? Hehehe

Pessoinha-chata-e-sem-nome – (bate na própria testa)

Kad-(chuta pessoinha longe) Wow! É tão legal chutar as pessoas... Vamos ver se ela passa da padaria!

Mesmo alguém que chutava um emo no começo da fic-(Ainda voando) E por que não deixou eu chutar o emo?

Kad-Porque só eu posso chutar as pessoas! Você ainda ta voando?

Alguém-Tô, tu tem uma força descomunal.

Kad-E o que seria descomunal?

Alguém-(chuta Kad longe)

Kad-Me chutar? Nem pensar (rebobina fita... Que fita o que! É DVD... Volta o DVD e dá um soco em alguém antes de me chutar **Eu não entendi **¬¬)

Jack-Querida apresentadora como você está agressiva hoje.

Kad-É, ando nervosa... Só não me irrito com você.

Ly-Para de dar em cima do meu marido.

Vanessa Paradis-Seu marido? MEU marido (mostra a certidão de casamento)

Ly-(chuta Vanessa) É falsificada vocês só foram morar juntos!

Vanessa-ESTOU DECOLANDO DE NOVO!!!

Kad-(sussurra pra alguém da parte técnica) Ela me dá medo...

Ly-Hunf... (sai nervosa)

Kad-Lyyyyyyyy!!! EU QUERO MEU PRESENTE DE ANIVERSARIO!!!

Ly-(fingi não escutar)

Kad-(mostra a língua) Boba!

Julie-Crianças...

Kad-Se prepare você vai ter uma também.

Julie-Como?

Lizzie-(tapa a boca da Kad) Nada não!

Kad-Bahhhh Lizzie é tããão chata...

Lizzie-Pare de spoilers de a Ilha da Sepultura!

Kad-Ta, eu parei.

Pessoinha contratada por algum FDP só pra irritar a Kad com perguntas idiotas-Ahn... Esqueci minha fala.

Kad-(???)

Jack-(???)

Julie-(???)

Jessy-(???)

Todo o resto porque eu não vou ficar escrevendo o nome de todo mundo-(???)

Platéia contratada pra ficar em duvida-(???)

Platéia contratada pra ficar sem expressão-(sem expressão)

Platéia contratada para sorrir-(sorrindo)

Platé... Bah vocês entenderam... Por que a gente estava em duvida mesmo? Ah sim! A pessoinha-contratada-por-algum-FDP-só-pra-irritar-a-Kad-com-perguntas-idiotas esqueceu a fala.

Kad-Depois reclamam que eu ando agressiva... Como se eu não tivesse motivo. JESSY querida do meu coraçãozinho solitário! (da onde eu tirei isso?) Você não falou um "A" até agora, o que aconteceu?

Jessy-(rouca) Eu to praticamente sem voz...

Kad-Ah ta...

(Silêncio)

Vento-Pshiiiii, pshiiii (barulho de vento)

(Silêncio)

Grilo-Hã... Esqueci minha fala...

Kad-Grilo incompetente! Sua fala é cri, cri, cri.

Grilo-Ah é... Cri, cri, cri...

(Silêncio)

Alguém que chutou o emo-(voando)

(Silêncio)

Vo... Cê sabe quem-(morto)

(Silêncio)

Passarinho-(cantando)

(Silêncio)

Escultor-(fazendo escultura)

(Silêncio)

Velhinho-(regando as flores)

(Silêncio)

Will-(Dançando YMCA)

Todos-O.O

(Silêncio)

Kad-ZzZzZ...

(Silêncio)

Jack-(tomando rum)

(Silêncio)

Will-(retocando a maquiagem)

Todos-O.O

(Silêncio)

Kad-E aê já deu sete folhas roteirista?

Roteirista-Deu sim, agora pode falar...

Kad-Aleluia irmãos!

Irmãos-Aleluia!

Kad-(gota)

Pessoinha chata de novo-(com guarda chuva)

Kad-(Big gota) Bem, com... (conta nos dedos)... Err... Alguns por cento de votos quem sai hoje é... Pera ai que eu esqueci... (sai correndo atrás do script)

Uma hora depois...

Duas horas depois...

Três horas depois...

43878776764327676763766743 anos depois... Opa! Errei a contagem! Quatro horas depois...

Cinco horas depois...

Seis horas depois...

Sete horas depois... Não era mais fácil falar "depois de muuuitoooo tempo"?

Oito horas depois...

Moça que fala as horas-ZzZzZzZ...

Kad-Cheguei!

Todos-Aleluia irmãos!

Irmãos-Aleluia!

Kad-(soca os irmãos da aleluia)

Todos-O.O

Platéia contratada para fazer O.O – O.O

Platéia contratada pra ficar sem expressão-(Sem expressão)

Platéia contratada pra sorrir-(sorrindo)

Platéia contratada pra ficar em duvida-(???)

Num tem mais platéia porque eu não sou rica pra contratar outra platéia.

Kad-E quem sai hoje é... (Vê todos dormindo) ACORDEM AGORA!!!

Todos-ZzZzZzZ...

Kad-_**OLHA O KRAKEN DANÇANDO MINHA ÉGUINHA POCOTÓ!!!**_

Todos-ONDE???

Kad-Agora que vocês acordaram podemos começar...Quem sai é uma pessoa... Err... Com um gosto um tanto excêntrico, procura uns certos colares, tem uma queda por vidas passadas, sabe falar com mortos... Ela sabe falar com os mortos? Continuando... Báhhh vocês já sabem quem é... ADEUS TAKHAT! Vá embora para nunca mais voltar!

Takhat-(sai correndo chorando da casa vai até Ensabanur)

Ensabanur-Não chore... Alias por que você veio pra o BBC?

Takhat-(pare de chorar) É mesmo por que eu vim pra cá?

Kad-Porque eu escrevi que você vinha pra cá ué!

Takhat-Ahn...

Kad-Ah cala boca (estala os dedos) Takhat sumir!

PUF (Takhat some)

Kad-Isso é tãããão legal... Bom é isso... Espero que tenham gostado, próximo capitulo: Eu não tenho idéias para títulos. Tchau gente! Ah! Estou precisando de um(a) apresentador(a) quem quiser candidatar um PERSONAGEM seu ao cargo... Inscrições abertas! Agradeço as reviews!

Até o próximo!

K.BjO's

Dutchess.Kad!

MEU ANIVERSÁRIO É NESSA SEXTA!!! MANDEM PRESENTES!!! E REVIEWS TAMBÉM!!!

Leiam "Tia Madge, o que é amor?" mais uma comédia minha xD

(vai embora)

(apaga a luz)

(tranca a porta)

(Silêncio)

Ensabanur-Gente... Tem alguém ai? Takhat? Kad? Roteiristas? SOCORRO!!!


	11. Viva a inutilidade de capitulos! VIVA!

**_Capitulo 11: Viva a inutilidade de capítulos!!! VIVA!!! _**

_N/A's não tem censura._

_**Notas: **_**Hei amiguinhos! Coloco-lhes em uma votação... Vocês preferem o BBC com ou sem máquina de censurar palavrões? Claro que não vai ser mais livre vai ser hm... T, mas eu conheço muita criança de 5 anos que fala mais palavrão que a Dercy!!! Alias parabéns pra Dercy, nem acredito como essa mulher ainda ta viva depois de 100 anos... CHEGA!!! Vamos a fic... Ah é! Eu não revisei nada porque postei as pressas então não ligue para eventuais erros... Ninguém lê as notas mesmo então foda-se**

(musiquinha de começo de BBC eu não escrevo porque não tenho paciência de ir ao FF. Clicar em movies, depois pirates of the caribbean, depois português, ok, rede caribenha de televisão, capitulo 10, apertar ctrl C vir aqui no Word e apertar ctrl V)

Isabella-Oi gente! Como a Kad é muuuiiittoooo ocupada...

Kad-ZzZzZzZ...

Isabella-...Eu vou ser a nova apresentadora.

Platéia-Ahhhh (murmúrio de tristeza)

Isabella-QUÊ?

Platéia-UÊÊÊÊ! IHUL! ISA, ISA, ISA!!! EBÂ...

Isa-Bom mesmo!

_Kaopskaopskaops_

Isa-Quem é você?

_Uma pessoa!_

Isa-Idiota...

_Eu vim pra infernizar sua vida muahaumahaumuhau_

Isa-???

_Ninguém ficou com medo?_

Todos-Não!

_Nem um pouquinho?_

Todos-Não!!!

_Pôxa magoei._

Isa-(soca essa, esse, essa... Isso! Longe...)

_ESTOU DECOLANDO DE NOVO!!! Plin (vira estrela)_

Kad-ZzZzZzZ...

Todos-(gota)

Pessoinha chata do capitulo anterior que eu ainda não inventei um nome e nem to a fim de inventar-(com guarda-chuva, capa de chuva, botas de plástico e óculos de natação)

Todos menos a Kad porque ela ta dormindo-(gota)

(Estúdio inunda)

Todos-(Morrem... Inclusive a pessoinha chata anônima)

Kad-(deitada em cima de um sofá que estava flutuando) ZzZzZzZ...

* * *

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 1-QUE POR... PORCARIA É ESSA? 

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 2-Mal, mas é tão legal né?

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 1-NÃO!!! 

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 2-Porque não?

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 1-Você é retardado por acaso? 

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 2-Magoou...

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 1-IDIOTA CONTINUA LOGO ESSA MER... 'MERAVILHA' DE FIC CARA... CARAMBA!!! 

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 2-Ta bem, ta bem... Não precisa ficar irritada!

* * *

Um anjo duuu céu  
que trouxe pra miIim  
é a mais bonitaaa  
a jóia perfeitaaAAaa  
que é pra eu cuidaaaaaar...

* * *

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 1-PUT... PUTZ!!! É PRA VOCÊ COLOCAR A POR... POR... POR... PORCANÇA DA MUSICA DE ABERTURA CAR... CARACA! 

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 2-Eu to com preguiça de ir lá no FF, pode cantar?

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 1-Pode cantar

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 2-Se vussê pudessi mi diseee...

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 1-Paro, paro... Canta direito analfabeto!

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 2-Num enche sua...

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 1-(pronta para dar um soco) QUÊ?!?!?

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 2-Nada (medo)

Alguém ai_**-Aff... Querem parar com isso? Deixa que eu coloco a musica de abertura.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Até onde vai a sua fé**_

_**O que você faria?**_

_**Pagaria pra ver?**_

* * *

Pessoa/coisa desconhecida 1-A musica ta errada meu!!! 

Kad-CALEM A BOCA SEUS VAGABUNDO, CRUZAMENTO DE UMA ANTA NORDESTINA E UM SAPO ANANTOGOLOGIMOCO!!! VAZEM DAQUI!!! EU FAÇO A FIC, VOCÊS NÃO!!! SEUS ANTORNEGOSTINOSAPESCOTOLOGICO!!!

Alguém ai-**_Caham... Antornegostinosapescotologico é uma palavra inexistente e mesmo se existisse teria que estar no plural, pois somos três_**.

Kad-Pessoinha estranha metida à sabe-tudo desaparecer (estala os dedos)

(Nada acontece)

Alguém ai-_**Eu não posso desaparecer, sou a sua personalidade inteligente e sem mim você nunca tiraria dez em história**_.

Kad-MANOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! EU TENHO QUE FAZER A FIC, SUMAM DAQUI, POR FAVOR!!!!!

Alguém ai-_**Certo, certo... Vamos embora.**_

(personalidades estranhas da Kad somem)

Kad-Ufa! Agora vamos começar direito!

* * *

Se você pudesse me dizer  
Onde encontrar o tal tesouro  
Se você sabia, porque não me disse?  
Não sei... 

Se você soubesse quem Lizzie é  
Antes de ser preso por ela  
O que você faria  
Pagaria pra ver

Se pudesse escolher  
Entre ser safado  
Ou não ser...  
Se quiser beber  
Tem que ir até o final  
Se quiser o rum... Yeah!

Kad-Boa noite caribenhos de mio corazon perdido em lá escuridon.

Todos-(???????³)

Kad-Abafa... Vim avisar que vou sair de férias – isso mesmo F-E-R-I-A-S... MORRAM DE INVEJA (risada maléfica) – E quem vai virar apresentadora é a Isa... Né Isa!?!?!

Isa-(ouvindo rock no ultimo volume em seu ipod novo)

Kad-Bem... É sim (sinaliza para os seguranças roubarem o ipod da Isa) então tchau!!! (some)

Todos-(estavam prestando atenção num passarinho) Ué, cadê a Kad?

Isa-(tendo o ipod roubado) AHHHHHHHHHH PEGA LADRÃO!!!

Lizzie-Mas não existia ipod no se-

Todos-(olhar mortal)

Lizzie-Deixa pra lá!

Isa-Agora eu mando nessa bagaça falou? Vamo lá então perssuar! Ki ocês tão fazenu di bom aí nessi BBB... Qué dizê BBC? (Tradução: Agora eu mando aqui, entenderam? Vamos lá então pessoal! O que vocês estão fazendo de bom aí, nesse BBB... Quer dizer BBC?)

Julie-De bom nada...

Isa-Noffa (nossa), quanto stress... Beeeemmmm como eu ainda quero voltar para o meu ritual fones-ligar-musica-play-vol.max-rock vou logo falar a prova do líder. Vocês vão ter que rebolar!

(musica você vai ter que rebolar da Sandy&Junior)

Isa-WTF??? PÁRA ESSA PO-piii AGORA!!!

(barulho de disco arranhado)

Isa-Seguinte: Vocês terão um pequeno concurso de dança, serão divididos em dois trios e uma dupla. E quem decidi quem serão as duplas é você! Isso mesmo, você ai sentado nessa cadeira lendo essas palavras que inutilmente escrevo em pról das reviews queridas que me alegram muito. Agora faça o favor de sentar direito porque sua coluna está toda torta! Não vai se mexer? Depois não reclame que você ficou corcunda.

Escolham os trios e as duplas ok?

**Mega-Kisses-da-Isazuska**

Isabella (Taty Black, todos os direitos reservados)

**N/A: Sinceramente? ****Que capitulo de merda... ****Lembrando que as N/A's não tem censura!**

**K.BjO's**

**Dutchess.Kad! ´ O FF. é um FDP que desconfigurou meu texto!!!**

**Vlw aí Ety, Taty e Katie!!!**


End file.
